A Little Piece of Heaven in a Tiny Cup
by wants2beawriter
Summary: "Babe, you sure this is a good idea?" Finn asked, giving Rachel a sideways glance as he stirred the hot sugary concoction in the bowl. "I mean you kinda get wasted on two wine coolers and these… well baby, these are gonna be pretty damn strong."


Just a little silliness I thought of as I planned my weekend with my girls! Thanks Ali for all the input last night! You are fabulous! Think I incorporated a few things from our convo ;-). Less than a month! EEEEE! Jann, you are freakin awesome! Thanks for helping me flush out the idea, editing and everything else! 2 weeks!

Rated: T for some language and innuendo

Disclaimer: I still do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>"Babe, you sure this is a good idea?" Finn asked, giving Rachel a sideways glance as he stirred the hot sugary concoction in the bowl. "I mean you kinda get wasted on two wine coolers and these… well baby, these are gonna be pretty damn strong."<p>

Rachel tossed the oven mitt onto the small countertop and planted her hands firmly on her boy-short covered hips. He had to really fight the urge to ask her to cancel her "girl's night in" so he could carry her to bed. Then she spoke in her 'don't tell me what to do' tone…and yeah, it was a serious buzz kill.

"Are you somehow insinuating that I am not capable of properly making a Jell-o shot? I will have you know that I followed the directions to the letter and…"

"Woah, babe. Seriously! I was just sayin' Jell-o shots are really strong, 'cause well… they're _s'posed_ to be. You made 'em right and all, but you aren't a heavyweight. You barely handle normal drinks and I have seen guys bigger than me go down after a few of these, so…"

"Let me ask you something."

Finn sighed and tossed the whisk into the sink and then planted both of his hands on the kitchen counter on either side of her body, essentially caging her in. Fuck, _whatever_, he was a guy (who happened to suck down a few shots when she was in the living room straightening up, so yea he was buzzed.) He was standing in a tiny kitchen pressed against his wicked hot girlfriend who, despite the lecturing, was wearing nothing but tiny boy shorts and a barely-there tank top. He seriously loved summer sometimes. He just didn't want to let her ask anything at the moment.

"How bout we skip the questions and…"he trailed off, pressing his lips to the crook of her neck, smirking against the damp skin when she sighed and sorta melted against him like she _always _did when he used _that_ voice and kissed her right _there._

"No, but…" He shook his head and gently ran his tongue along her neck, then nipped at the sensitive spot just below her ear.

"No buts…come on, you are gonna be _way_ too drunk for this later…" He murmured as his hands slowly trailed down to her butt, pulling her tightly against him.

"God, is that all you think about and…and are you _drunk_?" She growled, smacking her hands against his chest.

"Ouch, _no,_ not drunk…just a little ya know…buzzed… and…and you were thinkin' the same thing like two seconds ago too, so…" He nearly whined, now rubbing his chest.

She pushed past him and huffed as she poured the remaining shots into the 1oz cups she'd set out on the counter. "I most certainly was _not_. I was simply trying to explain to you that I was perfectly capable of making these shots and am _definitely_ more than capable of holding my liquor. Besides, if memory serves me correctly, _you_…"she paused and glared at him pointedly, "attacked _me_. Not the other way around. Now, please put these in the refrigerator so they can cool and set based on the time stated in the directions."

"Wait, what are you gonna do while I get this shit ready for your party? A party that, need I remind you, I was not invited to."

He swallowed hard when she smirked and slowly turned on her heels. "I'm going to take a shower," she teased. She left him mouth agape when she stripped off her clothing before disappearing into their bedroom.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Who knew Kurt was the show tune singing, crying cause no one was appreciating his talent and fashion criticizing kinda drunk? Well, they did now since Blaine had to take Kurt home after shot number two. Three hours and approximately 20 Jell-o shots between the remaining 3 of them later, Finn actually felt bad for Rachel's friend Amber. By the time Kurt was done 'advising' her, the poor girl was, like, totally in tears. That was when Blaine decided the fun was over, but he'd been totally cool and offered to come back and help 'babysit'. Finn told him it was cool, and he'd be fine flying solo with the drunk girls (and not in a dirty way.)

So, now he was relaxing on the oversized loveseat (that he and Rachel had spent days trying to find and had finally "compromised on"), watching as Rachel and her friends got seriously hammered.

Rachel had tried to get him to join in, but well…he wasn't that stupid. He'd been to his fair share of parties where Jell-o shots were the drink /dessert of choice and it usually (always) ended up with him puking his ever living guts out (hopefully) in the bathroom. Yeah, he learned that the tools who'd told him Jell-o tastes as good coming up as going down were seriously fucking liars. It was a trip he didn't plan to make again.

Plus, after Rachel's 3rd shot, she had insisted he stay with the group instead of "skulking back to the bedroom", whatever that meant. He was just gonna go blast his music as loud as humanly possible until all of her friends couldn't take it anymore and were totally forced to leave. So yea, not _skulking_ exactly. Her idea for him to stay actually turned out to be a kick ass one. He got to sit back, nurse a beer or three, and watch as his tiny girlfriend and her theater friends got totally smashed.

"Rach…Rach…I…I've gotta tell ya somethin'" Amber slurred loudly, but Finn assumed she was doing the whole drunk-whisper; which meant you were loud as fucking hell and thinking you were all stealthy and shit. God, he fucking missed sophomore year.

"What?" Rachel whispered and he had to cover his mouth so he didn't bust out laughing as Rachel tried to literally crawl over the coffee table to her friend, only to fall onto the other girl who burst out into a fit of hysterical laughter. Now, if he were a gentleman and in any other situation, he totally would have helped them both up; but nah, it was just too much fun watching his always put-together girlfriend totally let loose and look a little stupid.

"'Kay, so ya know…your boyfriend is kinda watching us," Liz chimed in…well actually _sang_ in and seriously did all of Rachel's friends, like, break out in song? He smirked when Rachel tossed her hair over her shoulder, 'cause he figured she was trying to be all sexy like she normally totally was, but her hair got caught in her mouth and she was spitting it out…yea, she was gonna have a wicked hangover in the morning.

_You know, he really did need to practice his drums…hmmm…._

He watched as Rachel pushed the remaining strands of hair from her face and asked, downing another now liquid-y shot (shit, that was gonna be bad.) "So, he…he is ummmm, I dunno…why?"

He had to fight another round of laughter at her sudden lack of vocabulary, but grimaced when her friend leaned over kinda leered at him in that way, a way that he knew wouldn't go unnoticed by Rachel whether she was drunk or not.

"He…he is like _really_ hot."

He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. One thing he knew about drunk-Rachel was that she was like 110% more possessive than normal and while yes, it had a whole lot of sex potential, right now…it had a whole lot of tiny girls shrieking and shit… _potential_…and fuck, it was like 3 am.

However, just as he was about to jump from him chair to pull Rachel away, the girl shocked the hell out of him when she put her hand on Rachel's face, like… _fuck the way he always did before he was about to…shit, ohmygodohmyfuckinggod…this was no, no… _"and so are you…" the girl added in a slurred whisper and he watched, frozen by a combination of things as her fingers trailed down his girlfriend's cheek and neck to her shoulder. It wasn't until Rachel let out a half-sigh, half- squeak that he bolted from his chair and pulled Rachel away.

"You know, Amber_, Liz, _it is getting real late and Rachel is pretty trashed and needs sleep, so…why don't I call ya both a cab and…"

"Babe, it's fine. They can just crash on the couch," Rachel murmured as she leaned into his embrace, nearly dead asleep on her feet.

"NO!" He nearly shouted causing all three women to flinch in response. _Shit_. He gently ran his hands through Rachel's hair, "Baby, they won't be comfortable on the floor and the couch really isn't big enough for two people."

"We really don't mind," Liz interjected. "Besides, I thought we were having fun, weren't we Rach?" Rachel smiled against Finn's shoulder.

"Yea, but Finn's right. I…I am ready to fall asleep but…you can stay," she added with a yawn. The girl quirked a brow in Finn's direction as she gave them both a once over.

Seriously? Not like he could or would even think of acting on that shit, well, unless…he glanced down at Rachel who was literally hanging onto him for support.

He sighed and scooped her in his arms, smiling into her hair when she snuggled further against him.

"Whatever, there are pillows and stuff in the hall closet. I am gonna take her to bed…_alone._" Liz offered a half shrug while Amber stumbled to find the pillows. This was going to have to go down in the record books as one of the most seriously fucked up nights of his life. He _knew_ Jell-o shots were a mistake.

The next morning, he rolled over to find her side of the bed empty. He groaned, pushed himself out of bed and paused by the slightly open bathroom door.

"Rach, babe…you okay?" He asked, crouching down when he saw her huddled against the bathtub. She quickly grabbed her head and leaned her forehead against her bare knees.

"Please…please don't scream."

He chuckled softly and lifted her back into his arms, making sure to flip all the lights off. He knew how much that crap hurt when you had a massive hang over. They settled back into their bed and he carefully pulled her against him. He knew it wasn't the right time to ask, but he really needed to know how much of the previous night she remembered.

"So, ummm, did you have fun last night?"

Rachel shook her head against his chest and whimpered in pain. "I…I don't know. Did I?" She asked hesitantly. "I…I don't really have any recollection of anything that happened last night. Did I embarrass myself in some capacity?"

He leaned down and kissed the side of her head. "No, sleep. You had fun and we can talk about it later." Rachel nodded again. Her eyes drifted shut and he could feel her eyelids flutter against his chest like butterflies. Seriously, he needed to stop hanging with Kurt so much. He felt her smile slightly against his bare skin and sigh before falling asleep.

"Babe, just in case you were wondering, that was never going to happen." He rested his chin on her head and tightened his arm around her.

Yea, they were gonna have a _long_ talk about what happened last night…later. He closed his eyes and yawned sleepily.

Maybe Jell-o shots aren't so bad after all.


End file.
